Great Christmas for Harry
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Harry's not staying at Hogwarts this Christmas break. Where is he going and what's his present? sorry for the suck summary. My first holiday fic. Slash. M/M. And some sugary sweetness.


**Title: **Great Christmas for Harry

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Harry's not staying at Hogwarts this Christmas break. Where is he going and what's his present?

**Warning: **Slash, language, and sugary sweetness

* * *

**Great Christmas for Harry**

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express with his forehead pressed against the glass. He was in his usual compartment with his two best friends and some other friends as they talked about what they were hoping for Christmas. Harry was already getting what he hoped for, well one of them. He was going somewhere for Christmas instead of staying at Hogwarts. He was going to be spending his Christmas with friends and more, like Remus who was like an honorary godfather. The only problem was…Sirius wasn't going to be there.

Harry had to bite down on his lower lip to stop himself from crying from his loss.

Sirius had fallen through the veil last year during the Ministry battle. The only thing good that came of that night was that Harry felt such anger of Sirius dying that he had killed Voldemort when they came face to face after Harry chased after Bellatrix, who Harry had also killed. He hadn't been charged with murder of Bella since he had also killed Voldemort. Fudge stepped down a few days afterwards when everyone wanted him gone because he hadn't accepted that Voldemort was back and it was thanks to a fifth year Harry Potter for stopping him before he became too powerful and caused mayhem on the world.

That was all good but Harry hasn't forgiven himself for Sirius' death. He had caused his godfather to die because he believed in a vision that just turned out to be a fake from Voldemort.

Many of his friends have told him that it wasn't his fault, even Remus has said so and he had just lost the last of his Marauder friends. But no matter what anyone said, he couldn't forgive himself. And now he was going to Sirius' home to stay with Remus, the Order, and the Weasleys.

_**~A few days ago~**_

_Harry sat down in Dumbledore's office after he was called there. _

_"Would you like a lemon drop Harry? Or tea?" Dumbledore asked in which Harry just shook his head no. He was already a little sadden because the break was coming up and again he was going to be left behind at Hogwarts while everyone else left to be with their families._

_"I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here my dear boy." Harry nodded. "Well, I saw that you were signed up for staying here this Christmas break and I was wondering why that was when you've been staying at Grimmauld Place since the summer after your fourth year."_

_Harry frowned as his heart stopped a bit at the mention of Sirius' home. True he'd been there since after his fourth year but Sirius had been there. Last summer had been so painful for him to stay in that house without Sirius. "I…I don't think I can."_

_"Well, Harry, Remus asked me if you can join him for the holidays about a day ago."_

_"He did?"_

_"Yes. He's all alone in that house and I think he would like to see you during these fun holidays even though it'll be filled with the Weasleys and Miss Granger this year."_

_Harry thought about it for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "Okay."_

_"Wonderful! Now, I'll cross off your name and why don't you head back and tell your friends. I'm sure they would like to hear that you will be joining them on holiday."_

_"Sure." And Harry got up feeling happy for getting to see Remus again—he was after all important to Harry and had stopped him when he tried to go after Sirius when he fell—and being with his friends. However, sad because he'll be in a house full of memories._

_"Oh and Harry."_

_He turned back to face Dumbledore. "Sir?"_

_"Happy Christmas."_

_"Happy Christmas sir."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Harry had gone back to the common room to tell his friends and they had all been excited. He had too for a while until thoughts of Sirius plagued his mind again.

"Harry?"

He turned to look at Hermione who was sitting across from him. She placed her hand on his knee, and he stared at it.

"Are you alright Harry?"

He nodded. "I will be. It's just a bit hard thinking about going back there without Sir-Sirius there."

"You were there all summer," Ron pointed out and if Harry had the energy and if Ron wasn't his best mate he would have hit him.

"I realize that. It was still hard and Remus and I always had a way of distracting each other whenever we got depressed."

"Well, mate, I think we can help with that," Ron said as he clapped his back. "You'll have the whole Weasley gang, Hermione, Remus, and I'm sure a few Order members will be popping in every now and again to keep you occupied."

"Great," he murmured before pressing his face back up against the glass.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as Remus opened the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Go on in. The twins are already here. And I got word that Bill and Charlie will be arriving between late tonight and early morning."

"Thank you Remus," Molly said as she and everyone walked in but not Harry. He was frozen on the doorstep.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"I-I don't think I can do this," he whispered as he looked at Remus.

Remus took on a look that seemed like he understood, and he did. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to help him along. "You'll be okay. Besides, I have to give you my Christmas gift."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean? Christmas isn't for a while."

"Yes," Remus nodded. "But this gift is… You'll see. Why don't you put your trunk away and meet me in the sitting room."

"Sure." He gave Remus a hug with thanks before going upstairs.

* * *

Remus felt a bit warm from Harry's hug and smiled as he watched him walk upstairs. Harry was a good kid and deserved happiness, and Remus has come to think of him like a son during the last summer. Which was why he wasn't waiting to give him his gift. Plus, it would be hard to hide.

He walked to the sitting room and was immediately bombarded with questions. "Where is he? How is he? How does he look? Is he happy? What-"

"Padfoot!" Remus chuckled. "Calm down. He's putting his trunk up in his room and then he'll be down. You'll see him in a second."

His friend sighed while straightening his robes. "How do I look? Do I look okay? I don't want to look the way I did when I came back. Is my hair fine? Do you think I nee-"

"Padfoot!"

"Sorry." He fidgeted with his robes before twiddling his thumbs. "I'm just nervous."

"Understandable," he said as he sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Remus and a few Order members, including Dumbledore, had started looking for a way to bring Sirius back during last summer after Remus had told them how depressed Harry was about Sirius and how he blamed himself. It had taken a while but they had found out that they could in fact get Sirius back, and that had helped Remus in ways that couldn't be described which let him focus on helping and distracting Harry whenever he became depressed. The research on what they needed took longer than figuring out that it can be done but in the end they got Sirius back about two months ago.

It hadn't been hard to get back to the veil like they thought it would. All they really had to do was go to the Ministry, present their research, say who they were getting back - he had been declared innocent once Pettigrew was captured during the round up of Death Eaters - state that it was something that would make Harry Potter happy, agree to have a Ministry official supervise, and voila! Out popped once dead Sirius Black.

He had come out a bloody mess and it had taken a month and a half for him to recover physically, emotionally, mentally, and magically; Harry obviously being his goal. The problem was he had driven Remus and the Order completely crazy the last two weeks because they had agreed he would be Harry's Christmas present, but Sirius didn't want to wait. He wanted to floo right over to Hogwarts, search, and hold Harry while telling him that he was alive.

Now Remus just wished Sirius would stop asking questions about his appearance and when Harry would show up because Remus didn't think he could take much more.

Just then Remus heard people coming down the stairs with his heightened hearing though it wasn't hard since it was a lot of people. It sounded like all the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry; asking what he thought Remus was giving him. _'Might as well show everyone at once so he didn't have to explain over and over again.' _Remus never told the Weasleys about it because he knew how Molly felt about Sirius and he wasn't too sure if they would have been able to hide it from their children who wouldn't have been able to hide it from Harry.

"They're coming," he said and stood up while Sirius stepped back a bit and stared at the door.

Sirius didn't know if he's felt so nervous in his entire life. He had died less than a year ago, in front of Harry too. He had seen and can remember the look on Harry's face as he fell through the veil. It was a look of pain and guilt and it broke Sirius' heart every time he remembered it.

Now he was back and he couldn't wait to see Harry. He didn't plan on leaving Harry ever again and for more reasons than everyone thought.

* * *

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked as they came down the stairs. Hermione, Ron and his family were following Harry when they heard that Remus was giving him a Christmas present early.

"I don't know. _**I **_don't even know what I want and he's already giving me something."

"Why do you think he's doing it now when Christmas isn't for a while?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"I bet it's-" Fred said.

"a pet or something." George finished.

"A snake!" Fred cried.

"No, a dog!" George cried.

"Honestly," Ginny sighed. "Harry already has Hedwig. Why would he need another pet?"

"Yeah, then what do you think it is?" Ron asked.

She shrugged while eyeing Harry a bit. He's been noticing her staring at him a lot lately and he didn't like it. He thought of her as a little sister and he didn't think that sisters should be staring at brothers the way she's been staring at Harry.

Harry opened the door to the sitting room as they finished making their way and the others were talking about what they thought the gift was. He smiled at Hermione's guess of a book of some kind and smiled when he looked at Remus because he obviously heard Hermione and was smiling too. But his smile fell when he looked past Remus and he quickly had his wand out.

"Who the hell are you? Remus?"

"Holy shit!"

"Sirius!"

"Black!"

"But you're dead!"

All the yells and shouts were heard but Harry just kept his eyes and wand on the fake Sirius Black.

"Now Harry calm down," Remus said with his hands up as he stepped in front of Harry—reminding Harry of his third year when he had wanted to hex Sirius from kingdom come before knowing the real facts of his parents' betrayer—but Harry looked around him to see Sirius. Even though it wasn't the real Sirius he couldn't help but stare at him and feel his heart break at the reminder that the real one was dead.

"That's definitely not a pet," the twins said.

"Or a book," Hermione added as she stared at the man.

"Is this some kind of joke Remus? Because it's not funny."

"Harry, do you honestly think that I'd do something like that?" Remus asked, looking hurt and Harry felt a bit bad for accusing him of such a thing. But it was all he could come up with.

"Harry," the fake Sirius said, "it's really me."

"No! No it's not. I saw the real Sirius fall through the veil!"

"Harry, please."

"What animagus are you?"

"A black dog."

Anyone could know that. "What were you called?"

"Padfoot."

Anyone could know that too. He charged on the fake Sirius and thrust his wand under his chin. "Harry!" he heard Remus yell but ignored him.

Harry leaned forward and asked, "Last Christmas, Sirius asked me what was wrong after I ignored him for days. What was my answer?"

The fake Sirius smiled and Harry blinked because it was too real and made his heart melt a bit. Sirius leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I believe the right words were 'I'm a poof and in love with you.'"

Harry's wand fell from his limp fingers as his breathing quickened and he stared up at Sirius' deep gray eyes as the man pulled back to look at him. "Sirius?" he whispered.

"Hello love," Sirius whispered back and Harry threw himself at him. He held on tight to Sirius, never wanting to let go and started to cry. Sirius was there. He was right there in front of Harry.

Sirius walked him to the couch and ran his fingers through Harry's hair while Harry cried into his neck. "It's alright love. I'm here and I'm never leaving you again."

Harry cried for a bit longer before the tears stopped and all he could feel was joy. He lifted his head to stare at his beautiful lover and smiled as Sirius wiped away his tears. "Sirius," Harry sighed as he started to touch Sirius' face and hair and pretty much anything else he could touch. He needed to be sure that he was real.

* * *

Remus frowned at the exchange. It wasn't the crying that was confusing him. It was the way Harry was touching Sirius. Sure he could guess that Harry needed to be sure that Sirius was actually real, he had done that himself after Sirius came back through the veil, but it was his touch. It looked like a gentle caress and they were whispering back and forth.

It was confusing him and he didn't like being confused.

"Remus?" Arthur said. "Care to explain what's going on?"

He turned back to the group that were all looking between Sirius and Harry and Remus. "During the summer I told Dumbledore about how depressed Harry was." They all nodded because they remembered, especially since he still got a bit depressed from time to time. "So we started searching for if…" He saw Ron glance back at Harry and Sirius and his mouth fall open. Then the rest did the same except the twins were smiling while Molly and Ginny looked pissed. "What?"

He turned to look and blinked at what he saw. Sirius and Harry were kissing. No…they were practically eating each other's faces. Remus could see their tongues as they battled against each other and could hear their panting breaths. Harry's arms were wrapped tight around Sirius' neck while Sirius had one hand on Harry's lower back and the other tugging on his hair to tilt his face back to deepen the kiss. Sirius seemed to have given Harry some kind of signal or Harry just thought it because Harry was suddenly straddling Sirius' lap and Sirius' hand that had been on his lower back slid further down while the hand that had been in Harry's hair tugged him back again so that they could break the kiss and Sirius could start kissing his neck.

_'They look like they've done this before,' _filtered through Remus' shocked mind. This was definitely not what he had been expecting for a reunion between the two.

* * *

Sirius didn't know how it happened—though he definitely wasn't complaining—but one second Harry was touching him to make sure he was real and the next, he had Harry's lips on his. And he didn't even think. He just responded to Harry's delicious mouth and demanded entrance when he licked Harry's bottom lip. The kiss was full of pent up heat and passion, desire and love, and Sirius didn't want it to end. He wanted it to go on forever which was why he deepened it when Harry had fisted his hair a bit.

Suddenly he needed Harry as close as possible which was why he just put some pressure on his lover's lower back and Harry immediately moved to straddle him. Sirius would have groaned at the familiar feeling if he hadn't been busy tasted his sweet tasting love. He slid his hand down from Harry's lower back to feel that young firm arse of his while he pulled Harry's head back so he could feast on his neck. He always loved Harry's neck, especially his collarbone even though he couldn't see it with the damn shirt he was wearing. He licked, sucked, kissed, and even bit Harry's neck, satisfied with the knowledge that he was going to be left with a few of his marks. But he needed one big one that would be noticeable for all to see because he hasn't seen his Harry in such a long time and he didn't want anyone getting the idea that they could have him. He hadn't left any marks on Harry in the past with the fact that they had to hide, but no longer.

He tilted Harry's head to the side with a soft pull of the hair and licked the side of his neck before growling and biting down on the delicate looking muscle between shoulder and neck, getting a delicious sound from Harry who began to rut against his hard cock.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HARRY?"

Sirius released Harry's neck, reluctantly remembering that they weren't alone, and licked his bite mark before they both looked at their audience; though when he looked up at Harry he saw his eyes seemed a bit glazed. He couldn't help but smirk at knowing he could still put Harry in a daze with pleasure. He looked back at their audience and looked around.

Molly was fuming with her hands on her hips while the twins were smiling and…exchanging money? He didn't know why he was surprised. The twins bet on everything and anything. He was just interested on what the bet was. Harry's friends—Hermione and Ron—Remus, and Arthur just look surprised and stunned. And that red headed girl, Ginny, looked angry and on the verge of tears.

_'Oh, so she wanted Harry,' _Sirius thought as he tightened his arms around Harry. _'I don't think so. He's mine.'_

"Sirius, I knew I didn't like you for a reason," Molly said. "What did you do to Harry? Come along Harry. Get away from that man."

Sirius and Harry tightened their hold on each other. No way was he letting this woman take his Harry away after they just got back together.

"No."

He looked up at Harry and saw him looking like the adorable stubborn Harry that he fell in love with.

Harry had been enjoying the attention Sirius had been giving to his neck before Mrs. Weasley had to ruin it. Though he guessed it was better now than later when they started undressing each other with an audience. But he didn't like the way she was suggesting that Sirius had done something to him. He was old enough to make his own decisions and right now his decision was to try to spend as much time with Sirius as possible this Christmas break.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Weasley practically screeched.

"I. Said. No." He spoke slowly as if speaking to a child and saw the twins smile and give him a thumbs up while waggling their eyebrows, causing him to blush. But he smiled when Sirius ran his thumb over his cheeks.

"Stop touching him you pervert!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Molly dear," Arthur spoke.

"No! This isn't right! What have you done to Harry, Sirius?"

"What are you insinuating?" Remus growled and Harry felt warmth fill him that Remus was defending them even though he was sure the man had questions of his own.

"Harry isn't gay!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Sirius must have done something to make him do what he's doing." Everyone was silent as they listened to Molly cry on and on about how it wasn't right for Harry to be gay and how he was supposed to be straight and marry Ginny. Harry felt like throwing up at the thought of marrying Ginny. Sirius' grip on him had become almost painful with how tight he was holding but he wasn't complaining because he was holding on to Sirius just as tight. Harry saw the twins rolling their eyes and exchange money while Arthur frowned at his wife. Ginny was nodding along with what her mother was saying while Remus looked ready to tear Molly apart. Harry looked to his best friends with worry and saw them looking at Molly with disgust but when they looked to Harry they smiled, shrugged, and hesitantly grabbed each other's hands.

Harry smirked. He knew it. He's known about them for a long time now. They've been together since after Harry's second task during the Tri-Wizard tournament his fourth year. He caught them snogging in an empty hallway when he went looking for them. At first he thought it was just their emotions running high after both being under the water and rescued but he saw it happening a few times afterwards. Plus all the looks that passed between the two, the small touches Ron would keep giving Hermione, and the few times he caught them asleep together on the couch in the common room when they stayed up late "doing homework". He was just surprised it took them four years to admit their feeling to each other, and Harry was sure Krum's attraction to Hermione helped push Ron along. He's known since first year that they liked each other and were going to end up together some time. He also knew they never said anything because they were worried he would feel left out or because they figured he already had other things to worry about. But he was honestly happy for them.

He waggled his eyebrows at them and watched with a grin as they both blushed so bad that they could rival with Ron's hair.

Harry was pulled back to Molly's rambling when she suddenly said, "I'm getting Dumbledore! He'll know what to do to break whatever hold Sirius has on Harry."

She marched out with Ginny and Arthur on her tail; one trying to calm her down and the other agreeing to get Dumbledore. Harry felt his heart quicken in fear of what would happen when Dumbledore found out.

He looked at Sirius and saw the same fear but Sirius was hiding it better. He smoothed his hair back and pulled Harry's head down to give him a soft kiss before speaking. "Nothing he says will take me away from you. Do you understand Harry? Nothing will tear me away from you again."

Harry bit down on his lower lip before nodding. "Yes."

"Good."

"Alright you two," Remus said and they turned to see him standing in front of them with his hands on his hips just like Molly had before but Remus didn't look angry. Just curious. "When did this start because you two looked too comfortable together for this to be the first time?"

Harry and Sirius glanced at each other before Sirius said, "Last Christmas."

Remus chewed on his bottom lip before nodding. "I knew something was going on when I smelled something last year. I just shrugged it off." He looked at Sirius. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"Harry, do you love Sirius?"

"Yes." Again no hesitation.

Remus nodded and came over to give them both a hug. "Then I have nothing to say. Just don't knock him up Sirius."

Sirius and Harry chuckled while Sirius turned to the twins. "What was the bet?"

They smiled. "Which one? We just found the result of two."

"Then both," Harry said as he and Sirius stood up, straightened their clothes, and they all made their way to the kitchen where Kreacher started making them dinner.

"Well, the first one was if Harry-"

"was gay," George said with a smile. "Which I won."

"And then there was-"

"what mom's ideas were-"

"when it came to Harry." Fred this time looked smug. "Which I won."

"So you knew she had it in her head that I would marry Ginny? Who I think of as a sister." Harry asked as he tilted his head into Sirius' hand since he was running his fingers through his hair again. He always loved when Sirius did that. It made him feel like purring.

"Yeah," Fred said. "I heard her talking to Ginny one night."

"Oi! That's cheating!" George cried.

"Yeah, how'd you know Harry was gay?" Fred asked.

George blushed and glanced at Sirius and Harry before saying, "I heard them one night."

"You what?" Harry asked with a blush as Sirius put his other hand a little high on his thigh.

"Last Christmas, one night when we were here I couldn't sleep. So I was headed to the kitchen for something to eat. I just passed Sirius' room when I heard something. I didn't think anything of it until I heard it again. I saw the door a bit opened so I looked inside and saw…you two. Together. I quickly closed the door and put up a silencing charm just in case." George blushed again and Fred leaned over to whisper something in his brother's ear. But Harry didn't pay attention.

He turned to glare at Sirius, caught his wondering hand, and brought it on top of the table to hold while the other continued playing with his hair. "I told you silencing charms only work if the door is closed."

Sirius shrugged and smiled. "So sue me." He pecked Harry's lips and rubbed his nose in his neck.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled and let Sirius do whatever he wanted as long as his hand didn't start wondering again. He was fine with Sirius' hands on him but he didn't want Sirius touching his cock while at the dinner table. He did that once last year and brought Harry to a silent orgasm. Harry had been so embarrassed he didn't talk to Sirius for a few hours afterwards.

Talking continued with Remus explaining how they brought Sirius back—of course Hermione wanted to know every detail and asked to see the research later—and Sirius answered Ron's questions about how it felt to be dead. Sirius answered and held Harry's hand and kept contact with him the whole time.

Just as dinner was being served, Molly, Ginny, and Arthur—mouthing sorry—came in with Dumbledore following behind with a twinkle in his eye. "Hello all."

"Dumbledore," they said with a nod.

"Sirius, you're looking well. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. Happy in fact."

Dumbledore nodded. "Now, Molly. What seems to be the problem?"

Molly started replaying what they had done in the sitting room and Harry felt his heart beating faster and faster as he waited for Dumbledore to say something about them not being allowed to be together.

Dumbledore nodded and listened until she was done. "Hmm." He turned to them and Harry held his breath. "You two, I am extremely disappointed." Harry felt his heart break as chaos followed that statement, but ceased when Dumbledore held up a hand. "I'm disappointed in you two. I thought you two were smarter than to do that in front of everyone without telling them or giving them some kind of warning first. Though, I can understand since you just saw each other for the first time since Sirius fell through the veil."

Harry gaped at Dumbledore while Molly cried, "Albus!" He must have been hearing him wrong. Was Dumbledore okay with this? Harry looked to Sirius and Sirius looked just as shocked before his expression changed.

Sirius eyed Dumbledore. "You knew didn't you, you twinkling old goat?"

"Sirius!" Harry yelled but Dumbledore just laughed.

"Of course I knew. I saw you two sneak a last minute kiss before Harry here left for school at the end of Christmas break last year."

"Seems we suck at hiding," Harry murmured under his breath.

"Albus! How can you condone this? Harry is not gay!"

Dumbledore lost a bit of his twinkle. "Of course I condone it. It makes Harry happy. And why can't he be gay?"

"It's perverted and not right. Harry's not supposed to be gay. He's supposed to be straight and marry Ginny."

"That's right." Ginny spoke from her place next to her mother. "I don't even know what he sees in the old man."

"Ginny," Harry said through his teeth.

"No, it's okay Harry," Sirius said while squeezing his hand.

"No it's not. She just insulted you."

"I know love."

"Ugh! Don't call him that. If anyone gets to call him that then it's me," Ginny said.

"No you don't," Ron said, surprising Harry, and the others, by speaking up. "It's obvious you didn't stand a chance with Harry. And even if Harry was straight he wouldn't go for someone like you."

"Yes he would."

"No I wouldn't. Not only are you my best mate's little sister, but I thought of you as my own little sister. Although now I can't find myself thinking anything except that you're pissing me off and a pain in my ass."

"Albus!" Molly cried. "I demand you release whatever kind of hold Sirius has over poor Harry. Not only is that man holding some kind of romantic hold over him but he's also making him say these lies. Everyone knows Harry loves Ginny."

Harry stared at Molly and Ginny and wondered if they needed a visit to St. Mungo's Mental Ward.

"Molly," Dumbledore sighed but one look at her and Dumbledore sighed again before facing Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry, but can I test you for spells or potions and such?"

"Why not?" Harry drawled.

After twenty minutes of testing and testing and testing again, Dumbledore and Harry finally said enough was enough.

"I will not be tested any longer so you can try to find something that isn't there. I thought of both of you as family but now I don't know. Not only have you insulted Sirius and ruined a happy occasion for us, but you've also accused Sirius of putting me under some kind of potion or spell for me to love him. I would like you to leave."

"No, Harry-"

"I believe Harry asked you to leave," Sirius said. "And this is my house, so if you don't leave I will make you leave."

"I think that's best," Dumbledore said as he stared at the two women.

"But-"

"Molly, leave." This came from Arthur and that seemed to shut her up. "You and Ginny go straight home. I'll speak to you when I get home after I gather both of your things."

Molly and Ginny gaped at the commanding Arthur before doing just as he said.

Arthur turned to Harry and Sirius. "I apologize for my wife and daughter. I don't know what came over them but I'm going to find out."

Harry and Sirius nodded and looked to Dumbledore after Arthur left. "So you're okay with it?"

"As I said before," he said with his usual twinkle back, "if it makes you happy, then I'm okay with it."

Harry smiled at Sirius and gave him a soft kiss before going back to his dinner. "Will you be joining us for dinner Albus?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I was in the middle of getting ready for dinner with Minerva before I finally realized Molly was calling me. I should get back."

Sirius smirked at Dumbledore, who actually blushed a bit before he left.

* * *

"I can't believe you're back," Harry said as he and Sirius lied in bed.

"You better believe it," Sirius smirked and rolled them over so Sirius was on top of Harry, "because I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Harry whispered before Sirius swooped down to claim his lips.

The kiss was a contrast to their earlier kiss, sweet and lazy, as if savoring the taste of each other's essence. Savoring the presence of their love, bodies dancing together in a sweet and memorable reunion. Harry clung to Sirius as his heart soared, his broken heart mending as his breath hitched and he cried into the night.

"Sirius," he whispered into his sweet lips as his hips met his lover's, their sweaty bodies meeting.

"So perfect."

Harry whimpered as Sirius wrapped his hand around his hard flesh and stroked that sent a fire through his belly. "Tell me you're mine Harry."

"Yes."

"Say it," he begged.

"I'm yours." And as Sirius' teeth marked him, colors flashed behind his eyes.

The next time he came to, Sirius had him tucked into his side, his fingers lazily threading through his hair, drying from the sweat. "You with me?" he asked with that lazy smile Harry loved so much.

"I love you Sirius," Harry whispered against his chest as he wrapped his arm and leg around him; resting his hand over his heart.

"And I you Harry," Sirius whispered back before putting his hand over Harry's and threading their fingers together.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and everyone just got back from doing some last minute shopping, except for Harry and Sirius. They had stayed behind and spent some more time together. Though Harry was pretty sure that none of them wanted to know how Sirius had just finished taking Harry over the dinner table a few minutes ago.

They had been sitting there, just talking. Harry had been telling Sirius a few things that's been happening at school and drinking their tea when Harry looked at Sirius and saw this look appear in his eyes. The next thing he knew his and Sirius' tea was on the floor, he was snogged like no tomorrow, and then he was bent over the table and taken by Sirius. Harry had to hold onto the table for something to hold onto, especially after they were done cause Harry was sure he would have collapsed from his legs feeling like jello.

Afterwards Sirius turned him over on his back to gently kiss him, whisper 'I love you's' and then cleaned them and the table up before making them new tea.

Harry was leaning back in his seat as Sirius did the same except for his arm that was on the back of Harry's seat and how Sirius was leaning sort of into Harry. They watched as everyone came into the kitchen and Harry blushed when he saw Remus pause, sniff, and eye them before smacking his forehead.

Sirius smirked, "You okay Moony?"

He glared at Sirius with a blush to his cheeks and mumbled something. Harry could have sworn he heard, "Horny bastard," but he couldn't be sure.

Kreacher appeared, blushed when he looked at Harry and Sirius, and snapped his fingers. The table seemed to shine, making Harry blush again when he realized why Kreacher was washing it again. He snapped his fingers again and the table was set and the food was set all through the middle so everyone could grab what they wanted.

Everyone went to put their shopping bags away before dinner while Harry went to answer the door when the bell rang. "Hey guys. Come on in."

Severus, Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa came through the door and handed their winter robes to Kreacher as he appeared. "Thank you for inviting us Mister Potter," Lucius said.

"No problem. You're just in time. Dinner was just served."

Harry closed the door and started heading to the dining room with the four Slytherins following.

After Harry had killed Voldemort it was learned that Lucius was also spying for the Order so he didn't go to Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters just like Severus. They all, including Draco, were actually really pleasant to talk to once they didn't have a psycho lord hanging over their head and weren't doing the dangerous job of spying. And Draco had only been keeping up appearances since it was demanded of him by his father. It took a while for Draco and Harry to become friends because Draco was still hurt over Harry refusing his friendship their first year, but they eventually became friends and they were actually really close. Lucius was still a bit of an uppidy jerk but only sometimes. And Severus… Severus was interesting.

It was like he did a 180. He wasn't so snarky and insulting. He actually smiled from time to time and his teaching had improved beyond anyone's belief. He actually taught instead of telling his students to just open their books and do their work. 99% of his student's grades went up from that and also from him being fair to all houses instead of favoring his Slytherins. Harry was able to have a conversation with the man without him insulting him and his father, but then again he learned that it was all about keeping up appearances because if Voldemort learned that Severus actually tolerated Harry then it wouldn't have been good news for him. Sure he was a git from time to time but that was to be expected. But at least he's upgraded from greasy git to just being a git because when school started after Voldemort's death it was like he had a makeover. His hair wasn't greasy, his hands were no longer stained from potions and Harry could have sworn he fixed his teeth in some way. Or maybe it was just because he's now seeing them when he smiled and before he never saw much of his teeth. He still wore all black, but it worked for him.

"Snivellus!" Sirius cheered when they arrived in the dining room. Harry and Severus rolled their eyes as everyone finished taking their seats. "It's great to see you."

"Great to see you too mutt."

"Ah, see, I knew he missed me."

Harry smacked his hand and shook his head. He looked around the table and looked at all who was there. Sirius of course was at the head with Harry beside him. There was Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Percy—who reunited with the family after Voldemort was gone—Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Tonks, Mad Eye, Remus, Minerva, Dumbledore, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Severus; not in that order. Harry felt a little sad that Molly and Ginny weren't joining them but he wasn't taking the chance of them ruining their fun. Sirius and Harry haven't talked to either of them since the incident and didn't plan to anytime soon.

Sirius tapped his glass with his fork and stood with his raised glass. Everyone else raised their own. "I'd just like to say thank you all for coming and that it's great to have all of you here. Snake face is dead and we're free to be who we want." He looked at Severus and Lucius. "We're free to be in love with who we want." He grabbed Harry's hand and interlocked their fingers. "We're free to be friends with who we want." Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "All in all, we're free to want what we want. Happy Christmas everyone."

"Happy Christmas," everyone cheered.

Sirius sat down and Harry leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you," he whispered while tracing his bottom lip.

"And I you," Sirius replied with another kiss before they pulled apart.

Dinner went on with conversation and a bunch of replayed memories and fun. Harry looked around and saw a few things that made him smile, laugh, or just shocked him. He saw Remus and Severus talking closely, even saw them occasionally touch. He saw the twins practically undressing Draco with their eyes and Draco blushing. Harry didn't even know Draco could blush. But from what he could see his parents could see the same thing and were just smiling and turning a blind eye. Lucius even smirked and winked at Harry when their eyes met. But what was shocking was how much Moody and Tonks were doing the same as Severus and Remus. It must be the holidays or Harry just never saw that coming.

"What has you looking like you found out Santa wasn't real?" Sirius asked as he leaned close.

Harry nodded to everything he just saw and Sirius smiled. "Hey, if they're happy."

"I know. Just…Tonks and Moody is a shock."

"I agree. But the twins and Draco is funny."

"Yeah. I think I'm going to have to hint to Draco to just play dead because when the twins want something nothing can stop them from getting it."

Sirius busted out laughing and Harry smiled at him.

* * *

By the time everyone was ready to head out, Harry and Sirius walked them to the door. Harry was talking to Draco while Sirius was talking to his parents and Severus. "So…" Harry said.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of a threesome with red heads?"

Draco tripped on his feet and stopped to gape at him. "What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. Why did you ask it?"

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? I was just asking because I want to make sure it's what you want." Draco eyed him. So Harry continued. "I saw the way the twins were eyeing you." He watched a blush assault Draco's cheeks. "I was just asking because if the twins want you, they're gonna have you. So I'm making sure it's something you want."

"I have no plans of getting involved with them, so they'll have t-"

"Draco!"

The twins came over with a present. "We forgot to give you your present," they said together.

"I'll take that Kreacher," Fred said taking Draco's winter robe from him. He started putting it on Draco while George passed the present.

"Just a little something-" George said.

"from both of us." Fred finished and came around to stand in front of Draco with George.

They each leaned forward to place a kiss on Draco's cheeks and whispered, "And for the future," huskily in his ears.

Draco's cheeks were so red Harry was a little worried he was going to pass out. The twins smiled and went back to where they had been after waving and saying their goodbyes. Draco's parents, Severus, and Sirius were smiling after the twins and at Draco while Harry just smirked and raised an eyebrow. Something he's picked up after five and a half years of being taught by Severus Snape.

"Oh shut up Potter," Draco said as he opened the door and marched outside with Harry calling out, "I told you so," behind him.

He chuckled and said goodbye Lucius and Narcissa and watched the Malfoy's apparate away before closing the door and turning to Sirius and Severus.

"I wanted to say thank you for having me tonight."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "No problem. Will you be joining us tomorrow night?"

"Sorry but I have my own people to tolerate tomorrow night."

Harry smiled along with Sirius and Severus. "Well, then Happy Christmas," Sirius said. "I'll owl you about New Years."

Severus nodded. "Tonight wasn't so bad, so I think I can tolerate New Years."

"As long as Remus is here, right?" Harry asked.

Then Harry saw something he thought he'd never see. Severus speechless and blushing.

Clearing his throat, Severus nodded. "Yes."

"Fine with us. As long as you don't hurt him. And I'll be giving the same warning to Remus later," Harry said.

"Really?" Severus looked surprised.

"Yes. You're a friend now so that means I have to protect you like I would protect my other friends. Plus, think of it as a little return for all the times you've saved and helped me over the years."

Severus stared at him for a while before nodding. "Yes. Well, thank you. I'll be off now since I have family coming in early tomorrow morning." He headed for the door and turned back before leaving. "I'm happy for you two. And as long as you make and keep Harry happy, I can learn to tolerate you even more mutt."

Harry smiled after the door closed and turned to Sirius. "I'm guessing that's his way of saying to not break my heart and that he can see you two being friends."

"Yes." Sirius looked down at Harry and Harry leaned up to meet his lips. "I'll do everything I can to make you happy Harry."

Harry smiled. "Me too. I love you."

"Me too." They started heading back to the sitting room. "Oh and Harry."

"Hmm?"

Sirius leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Happy Christmas."

Yes, it was looking like a happy Christmas indeed.

**The End.**

_(Updated 6.17.12)_


End file.
